The Perfect Breed
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: At the Battle of Helms Deep, Legolas becomes temporarly paralyzed and taken captive by none other, but Saruman. Chap. 4 is FINALLY up!
1. The Plan

**A/N: Hello there! Welcome to my very FIRST...LotR FF! WOO! I deserve a welcome party! xD I'm one of the many who like to torture our favorite elf, Legolas. Yaaay! Who doesn't like to torture that guy? I've read many stories with Elf torture. I've read ones with Haradrim torturing him, Grima Wormtounge torturing him, Saruman torturing him (Which this happens to be one. . ), fellow Elves torturing him. Hell. I think I read one with _Aragorn _torturing the poor guy::Shakes head:: Poor, Leggi...**

**But anyways! I hope you enjoy this. I've had a good time writing the first chapter. If you like it, _review!_ If you don't, _review!_ If you want to tell me to burn in hell, _review!_ I. Do. Not. Care. :D **

**Summary: At the Battle of Helms Deep, Legolas becomes paralyzed and taken captive by none other, then Saruman. **

**Rating: T. **

**Warnings: Elf torture. And Saruman. That's about all. Also, I'm pretty sure it's AU. And...Legolas is a bit OOC. But you'll see why. I explain it. **

**Disclaimer::Deep breath:: Nope. No owning. Sucks...I know. I do own LotR Trivial Pursuit though! And three of the PS2 games!**

It was raining heavily the night the Battle of Helms Deep took place. Elves, Men, Uruk-hai and a Dwarf were all fighting either to take Helms Deep or to defend it. The Elven Prince Legolas was, of course, challenging his Dwarven friend, Gimli, to see who could kill the most Uruk-hai. By the time the Uruk-hai started to come upon the wall, Legolas had already killed nineteen, compared to Gimli's measly two. The Elf had turned away from the Uruk-hai and looked around for heir of Gondor and his best friend, Aragorn. Before the battle, Aragorn had taken a terrible fall off of a cliff, and landed in a river. Legolas was worried that his friend wouldn't make it for half the battle.

Seeing an enemy approaching behind Aragorn, the golden haired Elf quickly notched an arrow and sent it flying into the enemy's back. The soon to be King, turned around and flashed a smile at his friend. "_Hannon le._" He said and continued to battle. Legolas turned back to the wall and continued to shoot at the intruders.

So far, the battle conditions were even. The enemies weren't pulling anything too big, nothing too bold. Just…regular fighting. Soon, Aragorn noticed some Uruk-hai were setting bombs up near the wall. His eyes widened and called out for Legolas. "Legolas! Hurry!" The Elf turned his head towards the ranger and ran over to the where he was. A large Uruk-hai started running towards the bomb with a torch, obviously there to sacrifice itself for the sake of Saruman. "_Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!_" Legolas quickly notched an arrow and let it fly, hitting it in the shoulder. He soon notched another, more determined to take this thing down, and let the arrow fly, yet again. This time hitting it in the opposite shoulder. The archer was about to shoot at it again, but it reached it target.

"Aragorn! Gimli! Move!" Legolas shouted and ran away before the running Uruk-hai reached the bombs. Before his friends could run, it lunged at the explosives and blew the wall to smithereens, sending chunks of the wall hitting Uruk-hai and elves. The explosion caused Aragorn and Gimli to fall unconscious and a breach in the wall. Legolas' blue eyes widened at the sight of the explosion. He went to go and run after Aragorn, but two Uruk-hai grabbed onto his arms and tried to drag him off. Legolas managed to lift his arms up and connect his fists with their faces. Luckily for him, these two didn't have a helmet on. The Uruk-hai let go of his arms and tried to scramble away, but before they could take a step Legolas pulled out his twin knives and sliced both of their throats.

Shaking his head, he turned back in the direction his friends were, but a line of Uruk-hai were in his way. _I must get to Aragorn…_He thought to himself and started to fight through them. Suddenly he felt a sudden pain course through his leg. Glancing down, the blonde noticed an arrow sticking straight through his thigh. He took a hold of the arrow and pulled it out, letting the blood flow quicker then before. "Cowards!" He shouted and threw the arrow on the ground.

The Prince went to take a step, but for some reason his legs wouldn't move. His legs felt like they both had sandbags where the muscles should've been. Legolas looked up at the Uruk-hai and glared at them. "What did you do to me?!" He shouted and went to sheath his knives, but to no avail. He was completely paralyzed. The only thing he could do was speak. Searching around for a sign of life from Gimli, who, fortunately, landed on the opposite side of the wall, wasn't working too well. Uruk-hai were in the way of his vision. Before he knew it, Legolas got his knives taken away from him and thrown over the wall and landing in the ground below them. The Elves arms fell to his sides, lifeless, which caused the Uruk-hai to laugh at him. Legolas just glared at them all, since that was really the only thing he _could _do.

"What should we do with 'im, Durlug?" Asked a Uruk-hai.

"We're goin' to do what Saruman wanted us to do, you scum! We're goin' to take 'im to Isengard!" Legolas' eyes widened when he heard the word 'Isengard'. No one, especially elves, wanted to go Isengard. He tried to push the thought of that place out of his mind, and search for Gimli. Luckily, Uruk-hai inched over a bit which gave him a better view or what was going on. He soon saw Gimli coming to his senses.

"Gim-" Before he could finish his cry for help, Durlug grabbed the Elf's hair and dragged him down.

"If you say a word, I'll rip your tongue out!" Legolas ignored his threats and called out again, this time a bit more loudly.

"_Gimli!_" He could still see the Dwarf, though he was on the ground. He was actually able to see him better. Seeing his friend searching around for him, Legolas called out again. "Gimli!" Gimli looked around the area and scratched his beard.

"Laddie?" The Dwarf called out.

"They've par-" Legolas began, but got interrupted by a kick in the Princes fair face. The Elf wanted to wipe the blood that dripped from his mouth, but he could. Soon enough, he was being dragged down the wall of Helms Deep. He heard Durlug say that he was more trouble then he was worth. A smirk crept upon Legolas' face, but that soon faded when he got lifted up.

"You kill 'im, I kill you! You got that?!" Durlug screamed at the Uruk's. The leader passed Legolas to another Uruk-hai like he a new born baby. But instead of being passed on, the Uruk-hai didn't get a good enough grip on the Elf and dropped him onto the stone wall. Legolas' head crashed into the stones, hard, sending him into darkness.

OoOoOo

Prince Legolas awoke with a sudden jerk, and a splitting headache. He moaned slightly and moved his hand up to the back of his head. _Wait…_He said to himself and flexed his fingers. _I can move…Thank, Valar._ The Elf thought to himself. He then started to think back to the previous events that took place. Everything came flooding back. His failed attempt to save the wall, getting shot in the leg, becoming paralyzed…All of it. _That must mean I am in…Isengard…_Legolas shuddered even thinking of the word. When he was a young elfling, he heard stories of what they to do Elves there. He often had terrible thoughts of what it would be like to experience the pain and torture they went through. But…he would now be able to _actually_ live it.

Legolas wasn't necessarily frightened. Worried would be a better way to describe it. He was worried about what his father would do if he hadn't survived. Same with Aragorn and Gimli. He sighed heavily, and began to think about what would become of him. Suddenly, the door to his cell flew open. Legolas shot his head up and stared at the door. _No matter what they say or ask of you, do not break, Legolas. _He told himself and stared at the figure that entered the cell. It was Saruman, himself. The Prince began to glare, not even meaning too. As they often say, if looks could kill, Saruman would've been dead.

"If it isn't the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas Greenleaf." Saruman paused for a moment. "Stand." He didn't do anything. "_Stand_." Saruman repeated with a bit more venom in his voice. Legolas still didn't do anything. He just sat there, leaning up against the wall with his arms across his chest. "I command you to stand!" Saruman shouted.

"In that case, I think I will sit." Legolas responded to him with a smirk. The Wizard's anger rose and he tapped his staff on the floor. A force swept across Legolas and brought the elf to his feet, also pinning him to the wall.

"That's better." Saruman said quietly. "Do you know why I have brought you here?"

"Originally, I thought it was for a meal, but I have changed my mind, due to the current events." Saruman glared at him and shrugged slightly.

"Fine. Make your puny little jokes while you can, Elf. Before long you will be wishing that you didn't say the things you did."

"I have a feeling that you will say, 'I will be sure to punish you for it too'. Correct?" Another smirk crept upon the Elf's face. Legolas knew that he wasn't acting like himself. But when you're around Sauron's puppet, you cannot break. You have to stay strong, even if it means not acting like yourself. Plus, the Prince was sure he could handle what Saruman threw at him. He and Aragorn have been captured countless times before. _But Aragorn was there to help me through it…_He thought to himself. Legolas wasn't too sure how well he could endure it alone…

Saruman sighed and rolled his eyes. "But, Elfling, would you like to know the _real _reason I brought you here." Legolas didn't respond. He just glanced at the wall to his right. "I will take that as a yes." Saruman paused and started to pace around Legolas' cell. "As you may know, Uruk-hai are not perfect-"

"They are far from it." Legolas muttered under breath. Saruman ignored the comment and continued to speak.

"Everyone in Middle Earth knows that the Elves _are_ perfect. Everything about them is perfect." Saruman took a step closer to Legolas and cupped the Prince's chin in his hand. "Their skin, their hair, their skills, everything." The Elf yanked his head chin out Saruman's grasp and glared at him once again. The Wizard just shrugged and continued to speak. "That is why…we are using _you_ as our prototype." He paused for a moment. "A prototype for what you may ask? You will become the prototype for the perfect Uruk-hai. They will not be beautiful, like you elves, but they will be just as strong, and just as cunning. We want to create the perfect breed of Uruk-hai…starting with you, my Prince."

"It will never work." Legolas spat at him. "And I am not _your _prince." Saruman chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Why won't it work, Legolas Greenleaf?" The Wizard asked.

"I will be saved before you can corrupt me to become one of those wretched creatures." Saruman just nodded and walked over to the door.

"So you think, Prince. So you think." The Istar (a/n: Does that mean wizard? Yeah?) tapped his staff on the ground yet again, letting the Elf fall to the cold ground. Simultaneously, all of the candles that once lit up the cell, blew out, leaving it pitch black. Saruman left the cell and shut the door behind him. Legolas listened to door lock and cursed slightly. There was one thing in the world that Legolas could not stand. And that was the dark. The Prince backed himself into a corner and wrapped his arms around his knees, hoping that the night would soon turn to daylight.

OoOoOo

The Battle of Helms Deep soon ended with a victory. Gandalf came with the Rohirrim and took out all the Uruk-hai. Aragorn looked around at the chaos that they all created and shook his head. "Wait…" He said to himself and looked around the battlefield. "Legolas." Gimli looked over at the ranger and raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"Well…uh…" The Dwarf spun around in a circle and scanned the area that they were in. "Laddie?" He shouted, but no response. Aragorn knew something was wrong. Legolas never just walked away from a battle. The Heir of Gondor ran through the battlefield, looking at the bodies, making sure they were not his best friend. Gimli soon followed him, also worried. The two friends eventually made their way to wall of Helms Deep. Aragorn didn't see any that looked like the Elf.

Sinking to his knees, the Ranger stared at the ground a bit in front of him, then at Gimli.

"I don't have a clue of where he could be…"Gimli said and started to scratch his beard. He looked around at the dead bodies where he was standing and noticed something a bit…strange. "Hey, Laddie, isn't that the Elf's knife?" He asked pointing over to a weapon that was sticking out of dirt.

"Hm?" Aragorn snapped out of the daze he was in and looked to where Gimli was pointing. He squinted for a moment then stood up quickly. "It is…" Aragorn pulled the weapon of the ground and held it. "He would never just _drop _his knife…" The Ranger then began to look around for the other weapon. _Legolas would want to have the pair…_He thought to himself and began to search.

Meanwhile, Gimli stood there, leaning against his axe and stroking his beard. The Dwarf began thinking back to events that happened earlier. He began to mutter things to himself. "First we started the challenge…then…I ran a bit down and began to fight there. Then the wall was breached…I must've fallen unconscious…then…when I awoke I heard…Legolas scream." Gimli frowned and stopped stroking his beard. "Aragorn! He was in trouble!"

"He what?!" Aragorn quickly made his way back over to Gimli and stared at him. "How do you know this?!"

"After I awoke from being unconscious, I heard him call out me name. I wasn't sure if it was him, and he called it out again! It _was_ him! He started to say something, but he was cut off before he could finish!" Aragorn put his face in his hands and shook his head. Soon, he removed his hands, he began to inspect the ground, putting his ranger skills to good use.

"Someone was being dragged…by two Uruk-hai. They didn't put up much of a fight…they must have been unconscious or completely oblivious to what was going on...They were not human…the trail is too light to be." He paused and looked up at Gimli, "They were Elven…" Shaking his head, Aragorn continued to walk, following their trail. It hadn't changed the whole time. "They did not stop for rest…the trail keeps on going-" He looked up at saw what was straight ahead. "-into Isengard…" He said quietly.

"We must hurry to save him, Laddie! Who knows what they could be doing to the Elf?!" Aragorn could tell that Gimli was worried. Who wouldn't? Legolas was a good person. It was hard _not_ to like him. He never deserved any of the punishment he got.

"Come, Gimli. We must make haste." The Ranger and Dwarf didn't even bother to get their horses. They didn't want to explain what happened to Legolas. They also didn't want to have any distractions. They had to save the Prince before he was gravely injured. _Don't worry, mellon nin. We are coming…_ Aragorn thought to himself and continued to run to Isengard.

**_TBC..._**

**Don't forget to _REVIEW_:D Love ya!**


	2. Haunting Memories

**Yay! Chapter two! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It really makes me feel like I am a good writer! Thank you again! I basically pulled the Legolas flashback part out of my ass, so beware. xD Uhm...yeah. That's about all. Not as long as I wanted it to be, whoops. Oh yeah...if you guys have any certain uhh...torturey...idea thing. Tell me, and I'll work it in here, man. I like to interpret my readers idea's in my stories. :D P.S. R&R please:D  
Disclaimer: ...No, I don't own LotR. Shocking, huh? Still got my Leggi pillowcase though!**

After a minute of being in the dark, Legolas was already feeling uncomfortable. He put his chin on his knees and tried to focus on something else besides the darkness surrounding him. Instead of the darkness, he started to focus on the worst memories that he could think of. Why? He didn't know. They just flooded into him brain once Saruman shut the door. _Think about something different, Legolas. _He told himself, but that did nothing. The Elf just thought back to his mother and her death. "No." He said quietly and moved his hands up to ears, as if there was a voice speaking to him and he wanted to block them out.

_Legolas was a child, 5 to our eyes, practicing his archery in the Mirkwood forest, while his mother went out searching for some medicinal herbs._

"No." Legolas said to quietly again. He didn't want to think about this, but no matter what he did, the memory wouldn't leave.

_The young prince was about to notch another arrow when he heard a faint scream coming from the direction his mother was in. "Naneth?" _(A/n:…If that doesn't mean mother, whoops. I'm not good at elvish.) _He called out, loudly. Usually when she went out, she'd respond. But not this time. _

"Stop it." He said a bit louder. Legolas figured out that he wasn't able to control his thoughts or memories. Saruman had some how gotten a hold of them. If this is one way to corrupt his mind, then Legolas wouldn't be able to deal with this until Aragorn came.

_Young Legolas dropped his bow and ran off towards the direction she went is. "Naneth?!" He called again, running faster. "Where are you?!" Legolas turned to the left and ran down there._

The Prince clenched his eyes shut and kept his hands over his ears. Mental torture was almost as bad as physical. In some aspects, it could be worse. "Stop it!" Legolas shouted, though he knew that Saruman wouldn't.

_Legolas' heart was pounding. He wanted to know where his mother was and if she was okay. He ran for a bit more, until his nose met a blade of a sword. His eyes widened as he looked up to meet a man. There were actually a few of them. "Eh…just leave him. It's just a kid." The man with the sword glared at Legolas and sheathed his sword. The men glanced back at the Elf and kept on walking. _

"No…no…no." He said and tried as hard as he could to block out the memory that left him for so long. Legolas _wanted _to forget about it, so it wouldn't pain him to think about it anymore. But of course, Saruman wanted it differently.

_He let out a sigh of relief and looked around for a moment. When he looked to the right, he saw a woman laying face down on the ground. "Naneth!" He shouted and ran over to her. The young prince managed to flip her over onto her back and saw that she was stabbed in her stomach. But he also saw that she was breathing…but not very much. Legolas saw that her eyes were closed and that worried him. He shook her lightly and grabbed her hand. Once he shook her, she opened her eyes slowly and looked over at him. _

_"Legolas…" She said quietly and reached for his cheek. But before she could, her arm dropped and she closed her eyes. The Elfling's eyes widened and he shook a little bit more, not really understanding what just happened._

"_STOP IT!_" He screamed and continued to hold his hands over his ears. Legolas soon started to shake from all of the emotions he was going through. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be _anywhere _but there. The Elf was in a place with the craziest man in Middle Earth, waiting to be tortured and turned into one of the things he has tried to kill to _save _Middle Earth.

_Legolas continued to shake for a bit more until he heard footsteps behind him. The Elfling thought it was the men again, but when he turned around he saw his father. "Ada...she will not move! What is wrong?!" He asked. Thranduil started to sob lightly when he walked over to her. Legolas' father just lifted the body up off of the ground and took a few steps. His father stopped walking for a moment and turned back to his son._

_"She was killed, Legolas." He told him and started to walk again, sobbing lightly still. Legolas remembered hearing stories about people being killed, but he didn't know it could happen to Elves. They were immortal. They weren't aloud to be killed. But soon, he figured out that was why she was moving _or _breathing. She _was _killed. _

Legolas knew that was the end of the mental torment because he was able to think about something else besides the worse things that have happened in his long life. But he still sat in the corner, with his hands over his ears. He didn't want to move. It was almost as if the corner he was in was his sanctuary, Legolas knew that he would be there for a long time. Or…at least until Aragorn came. Which, the Elf was hoping it would be soon.

OoOoOo

Of course, Isengard looked a whole lot closer then it actually was. Without a horse or anything, it would be a good 3 days. It also didn't help that the two weren't 100 percent. Aragorn hadn't since he arrived at Helms Deep. But they could not linger. Their friend, their brother, was danger. They did _not _want him to be there longer then he had to be.

"Aragorn…we have to take a break. I know that the Elf is in mortal danger, but we will be too if we don't find something to eat." Gimli said, sitting down on a rock. The Ranger turned around and let his head drop to his chest. He knew that the Dwarf was right.

"What are we going to eat, Gimli? There isn't much to eat around here."

"I was hoping you would have some of that Lembas bread."

"I never had any in the first place." Gimli was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"Well, then, why don't you sit down, Laddie? You need a break more then I do. Like you know, we Dwarves are natural runners. We are highly dangerous in short distances. But I do know that you men are natural runners as well, but not when you are half dead, Laddie." Aragorn let out a sigh and sat down on another rock. He didn't want Gimli to continue rambling on about running and what-not. The Ranger put his face in his hands and let out a sigh. Looking over at him, Gimli knew that he wanted to reach Legolas quickly, but since they weren't in the best condition, he knew it would take longer then it should.

"Are you able to continue, Gimli?" The Dwarf raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You know, Aragorn, the Elf is stubborn. Almost as stubborn as I am, he will do everything he can to give us more time."

"I know, but how will that cost him in the long run?" Aragorn asked, glancing over to his friend. Gimli just looked down at the ground below him and shrugged lightly, not knowing what to say. "Come, Gimli, we must go…" The Ranger said, looking forward at Isengard.

"Right, right." He said and got off of the rock. "Now that I got my energy back, do not be surprised if I beat you there." Gimli said, taking off into a run. Aragorn just smirked lightly and jogged after him, looking behind him for a moment. _Something is not right…_He thought to himself and stopped jogging.

"Someone…or something is watching us, Gimli." He whispered quietly, looking back to the Dwarf.

"Where?" Gimli asked, walking over to Aragorn, normal speaking tone. The Ranger covered his friend's mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered and removed his hand. "I think it is a scout from Isengard…" Putting his hand on the handle of his sword, he looked around the area. "Be cautious…" Gimli nodded and gripped his axe a bit tighter.

"Let them at us, I can handle them." He said and glanced around the area, almost growling as a he spoke.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said a bit louder and gave him a look that said 'Do not provoke them; we do not have the time to fight'. _So much for being quiet. _Aragorn thought to himself and started to walk forward. "Come." He said quietly and pulled Gimli along. The Dwarf looked up at the man and crossed his arms.

"You are almost as stubborn as the elf." He whispered to the man and continued to walk along.

"That is what happens when you are around someone so much." Aragorn whispered back to him, looking back one last time. He saw nothing suspicious, so they picked up the pace yet again. Looking up the sky, Gimli saw dark clouds starting to form above them.

"It is going to rain soon, Laddie." He said and stopped running. Not hearing the loud footsteps, Aragorn turned back to him and held his arms up slightly.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, walking back over to him.

"Aragorn, did you think about how we are going to get _inside _Isengard?" The Dwarf asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Did you think we were just going to walk right through the front?" Aragorn didn't respond. He hadn't even thought about getting _inside_. He was just focused on getting there, really.

"I have not thought about it…" The man said quietly. Gimli sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

"Laddie, I _know _you are worried. But you cannot let your worries get the best of you. I told you the Elf is stubborn. He will not go down without a fight. Now come on. We need a plan to get into Isengard."

OoOoOo

Saruman paced around in one, of the many rooms, of Isengard, waiting for the scout he sent, to come back. He didn't want what Legolas said to be true. He could not have the Elf saved before he could turn him into what he needed…or saved in general. _I knew they could not have gotten the job done at Helms Deep. _The Istar thought to himself and continued to pace, getting impatient.

Hearing the door open the room he was in, Saruman whipped around and saw the scout standing there. "What did you see?" He asked, grabbing his staff and walking over to the Uruk-hai.

"The Man, Aragorn is 'is name, an' the Dwarf, Gimli, are on their way…fast." Saruman sighed and glared at the scout.

"I knew that! How many days away?!" He shouted.

"Two…at th' least…" The Uruk-hai said and went to leave.

"Do not walk away. Gather some of the others and take. Them. Out." Saruman told him, emphasizing the last few words of his sentence. The scout nodded.

"When shou'd we leave?" The Wizard sighed yet again and glared at him.

"As soon as you are ready." The scout nodded again and left the room. _The Elf was right…they _are _far from perfect…but he'll change that. _Saruman thought to himself and smirked lightly.

**R&R...again!**


	3. Not a Normal Captor

**Why yes! I'm back! I was only gone for a year and a half! But, hey, people seemed to like this story and I really wanted to write some torture. So, BAM! I decided to put our darling elf in some harm. (Don't eat me) Please, now that I'm back, keep me encouraged and R&R.  
Disclaimer: Still not owning. :(**

After what felt like an eternity, daylight had finally returned. Legolas was probably the first in the structure to see the sunlight since he was up all night. He felt anything but comfortable sleeping inside Isengard. All through out the night, and into the morning, he thought about Aragorn and Gimli. He hoped they were on their way and quickly. He hoped they were devising a witty plan to rescue him. He hoped a lot of things. Hopefully, all would come true.

The prince's thoughts soon changed as soon as the cellar door flung open. He un-wrapped his arms from his legs and kept his gaze upon the figure who entered the room. It was, of course, Saruman. Who else would bother with him? As soon as Legolas saw a glimpse of him, he began to glare. He knew what the Istar was there for. The only thing he was _slightly _shocking about him was that the torture was already going to begin. Most captors, they would let them sit in a cell for a few more days. Then again, Saruman wasn't most captors.

"Good morning, Elf." Saruman said, smiling. "Enjoy your night?" Legolas didn't respond, he just sat there with his arms across his chest. "Now, I don't think you should repeat yesterday. If you do, I think you're going to have a restless night again." He smirked a bit. "Get up." Again, Legolas didn't do anything. He just sat there, glaring. Sighing heavily, Saruman looked towards the door of the cellar and gave a very slight nod. Before long, three Urak-hai stormed into the room and walked over to the elf, dragging him up to feet.

Without thinking, Legolas pushed them off of his arms and took a step back to where he was sitting before. "Do not put your filthy hands on me." He spat and reverted his gaze back to the Wizard. Saruman chuckled a bit at him and shook his head.

"You Elves are always making it harder for yourself." He said quietly, still shaking his head. Soon stopping, Saruman looked over to, what looked, the smartest Urak-hai, then back over to the Legolas. "You know what to do." He paused. "Have him ready in ten minutes." The wizard said and left the cellar.

"You 'eard 'im, you maggots." The Urak-hai in charge said and gave a nod. The two spare Urak-hai walked towards Legolas, one reaching for his arms, but he wasn't going to give in that easy. Grabbing the arms of the one reaching for him, he twisted the right arm and then kicked him in the stomach. The elf turned towards the other and quickly punched him in the face. "Hey!" The leader shouted and a few more Urak-hai walked into the room.

"You did not really think this was going to simple, did you?" Legolas asked and dashed over to the two new ones that walked in. He grabbed both of the Urak-hai's necks and slammed them into each other. Before he could turn back around, one of the two he stunned, took out his sword and quickly hit him on the back of the neck with the butt of his sword. Legolas' eyes fluttered for a second before he fell forward onto the ground and sent into a state of oblivion.

"Pick 'im up." Two of the Urak-hai nodded and picked Legolas' slightly limp body and dragged him out of the cell. Once they made their way through a few corridors, the leader pointed into a new room and followed in after them. The two threw Legolas down onto the ground, slightly helping him out of his oblivion. Shaking his head a few times, the Elf was soon dragged over to a wall, having his ankles chained down to the floor and his wrists chained above his head.

It took Legolas a few minutes to finally come back to reality, but once he did, he looked up at the chains and tugged on them a bit, then down at his feet. The Elf looked away from himself and began to inspect the cell. Nothing too menacing in his general vicinity, it was across the cell that worried him. There was a table with numerous devices. He couldn't quite see them all that well, but he had a good idea of what was over there.

Before long, Saruman entered the room, stroking his beard a bit. "My, my, my…" He said, taking a step forward after each word. "This is _quite _the scene, I must say." He said, stopping a few steps before Legolas. "The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, captured and chained to a wall. Who would have thought it was possible?" Rolling his eyes slightly, the archer looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at the face that was in front of him. "Now, Prince Legolas, _you _have an important question to answer." Saruman said, motioning for one of the Urak-hai to bring the table forward. "You get to choose your ultimate demise."

Raising an eyebrow, Legolas looked up from the ground and over to the table that was being dragged over to him. "I'm fine, thank you." He said with an obvious sarcastic tone, and shook his head, looking back down at the ground.. Snarling slightly, the Wizard took his staff and placed the end of it underneath the Elf's chin, lifting his head back up. Legolas whipped his head away from the staff, glaring again. "Are you mad?" He asked. "Do you _really _believe that I'm going to pick which way you torture me?"

Saruman laughed a bit, bringing his staff back down. "I will not be doing the torturing, Elf, I will just enjoy the show." He said, stepping over to the leader again. The Wizard glanced over to Legolas, then back to Urak-hai, "Use the whip." The leader grinned and laughed a bit, walking over to the table, and picking up the nine tailed whipped. Prince Legolas' head fell forward, letting his hair hide the smile that formed on his face. The whip to him was nothing. He had gone through worse.

The Urak-hai walked over to Legolas, removing the armor he had from Helm's Deep and tossed it aside. He lifted the whip up a bit and quickly brought it down, hitting the archer on his right arm. Then again on his left arm. The first few strikes were always the worst. Once those were through though, Legolas barely felt the pain of the strikes. Except for one, when the a few of the tails of the whip wrapped around his upper arm, intertwining with a few others. The strike itself didn't hurt, but the way the Urak-hai removed it, he just yanked it off, which caused Legolas to pull forward on his chains, tweaking his wrists a bit.

The whole time, Saruman sat and watched Legolas react to the pain of the hits. Or…not react, as it were. The Wizard took a few steps forward and held his hand up, signaling for the leader to stop. "Why?" He asked, looking towards Legolas, whose head was still fallen forward. "Why don't you react?" He shouted and walked over to Legolas, lifting his head up violently. The Elf didn't say anything, again. Saruman dropped his head and turned toward the table, picking up the knife, and handing it to the Urak-hai. Without saying a word, The Istar returned to the spot he was standing before.

Feeling the sleeve of his tunic rip, Legolas quickly lifted his head and looked at the weapon in Urak's hand. Whip's he could tolerate, but knives were a different story. Whips can't do that much permanent damage except scar, knives can. Before long, he felt the cold air hit his chest. The Urak had cut off the top part of tunic. As soon as that was out of the way, Legolas felt the knife slice his forearm, causing him to flinch slightly. The slice wasn't deep enough to inflict any _real _damage, but it would still scar. After that, Legolas quickly closed his eyes, thinking about anything that he could, except for what was going on before him.

Soon enough, Legolas' chest looked like he got in a fight with a Warg. There were slices and scratches all over, and below him a puddle of blood. The Prince slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking down at his chest, then over to the Urak-hai. Suddenly, he felt his face being grabbed by the leader and a knife being put right underneath his eye, digging into his skin, about to cut it out. "Drekkhan." Saruman shouted, "No. That is enough." Snarling, Drekkhan removed the knife from Legolas' face, glaring at the Elf. His snarl soon turned to a grin when he saw the blood on the blade. The Urak-hai licked the blood off of the knife and set it back down on the table, laughing hysterically, and exiting the room being followed by the other two Urak's.

"Enjoy yourself, Elf?" The Wizard asked, walking towards the bloodied Legolas. "Hm? Are you prepared to face more days filled with your pain and anguish?" He paused. "I wonder if you can do it alone." In fact, Legolas wondered if he could as well. Laughing, Saruman picked up the knife again and looked into the blade, then up at the archer. "Such a merciless invention. It can kill without feeling a thing."

"Much like yourself." Legolas spat at him, looking at the blade as well.

"That is correct, Elf." Saruman said, beginning to laugh again. "That is-" He stopped speaking for a moment, stabbing the Elf in the upper arm, leaving the knife in his skin, "-very correct." As soon as the blade pierced his arm, Legolas let out a hiss of pain and looked up at the weapon that was sticking out of his body. Saruman just laughed again and exited the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving the Prince alone in the dark…again.

OoOoOo

While 'listening' to Gimli spurt off ideas to get inside Isengard, Aragorn stared off into the distance, trying to feel some type of connection Legolas. Estel was usually able to figure out how his friend was doing if he concentrated enough, but having the Dwarf babbling on wasn't helping his situation. "Gimli. Be quiet." He said, then went back to staring off into the distance. Aragorn heard him mumble some type Dwarven curse, perhaps, then just stand there, looking at the Aragorn.

Quickly turning his head towards Isengard, the future king stood up and unsheathed his sword. "Urak-hai are on their way, Gimli." Aragorn watched the Dwarf reposition his axe and get into his fighting stance. "There are not too many. Ten at the most."

"Oh, we can take them, Laddie." Gimli said, nodding. "Where are they?" He asked, looking around. Almost on cue, a little group of Urak-hai sprung out from the tree's and began to attack the two members that were once part of the Fellowship. Aragorn quickly stabbed one of the attackers in the face and then moved onto another, glancing over to Gimli every now and then.

Before long, the little group of Urak-hai were all dead. "Oh, that was it? Does Saruman think that he can kill us with that few of them?!" Gimli shouted, sticking his axe in one of their chests and taking a seat. "That was pathetic." Aragorn nodded a bit and whipped his sword off. The last thing he wanted on it was the disgusting blood of Urak-hai. Sighing lightly, he re-sheathed his sword and looked back towards Isengard. "Let us go, Gi-" Aragorn suddenly stopped, and looked away from the place they were headed. He was finally getting some type of response from Legolas. It wasn't very good, which could only mean one thing. The Elf must be hurt.

"Gimli! We must make haste!" Aragorn shouted, quickly heading off towards Isengard, not even paying attention if his companion was following behind him.

"Why, Aragorn? What is it?" Gimli asked, following behind him, axe in hand. Aragorn slowed down a bit and turned around to face Gimli with worry in his eyes.

"Legolas." Estel said, "He's hurt. Now, hurry!" He said, getting ready to run again.

"How do you know?" The Dwarf asked, running closer to him.

"I just know, Gimli. Now, please, we must hurry." Without saying another word, Aragorn, once again, began to run towards Isengard. No. They still didn't have a plan of how to get _inside_, but that didn't matter to Aragorn. All that did matter was getting to Legolas before something terrible happened.

**R&R:D:D:D**


	4. Let the Process Begin

**Why hello AGAIN:D Long time no...uh...read? I guess. Uh, I still hope I have some readers. I'm sorry I take so long to write these chapters, but they're good, right? I think they are... I like this chapter, alot. I don't really know why, but I do. And it's pretty long for something I write. Usually my chapters are like...a page. This one was 4 and a half. Yessss. Well, that's all for this. :D R&R my good people!  
Disclaimer: Of course I own Lord of the Rings! I wouldn't be writing about it if I didn't own the movies! Urgh. No. I don't own the actual copyright for them and what not. But I do own the extended edition boxset. Yessss.**

Staring up at his arms, which were really starting to pain him, he hoped that some how, the knife that was still in his arm would just magically fallout. Maybe he could use some of that Elf magic that everyone seems to believe he has. Looking away, he stared towards the door, or at least where he thought the door would be, and sighed heavily. Legolas knew that he would have to get some rest, but he really didn't want too. Being awoken by Saruman isn't his idea of pleasant. Letting out another heavy sigh, he decided that it would be smart if he slept. Soon enough, he fell into a deep sleep, letting his wounds heal. 

Unfortunately, Saruman had a different idea in mind.

_Hearing loud, heavy, footsteps trampling down the hallway, Legolas quickly lifted his head up, staring over at the door. __**Are they returning already? **__He thought to himself, hoping that it wasn't Saruman and his Urak-hai. His wounds still weren't even close to being healed, though he they had time to heal. _

_Soon enough, the footsteps had stopped and he heard the door being unlocked then flung open. Five Urak-hai walked into the room, followed by Saruman who was holding a torch. The room was illuminated which gave the elf a good look, having to see the thing he feared most. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw Aragorn and Gimli dragged into the room, practically half dead. Immediately, he began to pull on his restraints, as if they'll decide to let him go. _

"_Aragorn! Gimli!" Legolas shouted, pulling as hard as he could on the chains. Watching an elf fail made Saruman laugh; it was the one thing that he absolutely enjoyed to watch. It was even more entertaining seeing the Prince of Mirkwood failing. The Istar let out a few chuckles while looking over at the Urak-hai, then at Legolas. _

"_Is it sad to see your friends in such a sorry state, Legolas?" Saruman asked, slowly making his way over to the Elf, who stopped struggling against the chains as soon as he began to walk near him, "I assume it is."_

"_Why did you bring them here?" Legolas asked, glaring at the Wizard. _

"_They were starting to become a nuisance." He responded, smirking a bit. _

"_So you bring them here to annoy you?" Saruman just laughed and shook his head a bit. _

"_Elves can be so unintelligent, though they say they are the smartest." He said while the smirk began to turn into a smile. "I've brought them here to hurt them." Saruman told him, beginning to lean a bit closer to Legolas, his voice turning into a whisper. "I've brought them here to kill them." The wizard told him, and then went back to his original stance, smiling widely. As soon he said the world 'kill', Legolas' eyes went wide, once again, and he began to struggle against the restraints. _

"_Leave them alone!" He shouted while trying to slip his hands out of the cuff's that were attached to the chains. Glancing down at his friends, he noticed Aragorn move his head a bit before letting out a loud groan. Apparently, he __**was**__ unconscious. The human slowly moved his hand to his head while opening his eyes, getting a good look around the cell he was in. After a few moments, he noticed Legolas across the way from him._

"_Legolas!" He said, completely ignoring the pain his head was in and scanned over the elf's wounds. Aragorn frowned at the sight, causing him to look down at the ground. It was always hard for him to look at the wounds Legolas would receive from being captured. Elves weren't meant to look beat up and in pain, and at the moment, that was all the Legolas was showing. _

_When the human looked away, Legolas looked over at Saruman, who was ordering an Urak-hai to fetch some rope. Saruman spotted the elf staring him, which caused him to look at him for a moment, then over at Aragorn. "Oh…good to see you're awake, Aragorn. How is the dwarf?" He asked, sounding like he some-what cared._

"_It doesn't matter. You will hurt him conscious or not." Aragorn told him, glaring._

"_Why yes, that is true." Saruman said nodding a bit. "But, who knows when the dwarf will awake? It's not very entertaining to watch when they're unconscious…so, I believe we shall begin with you." He said to the human, smiling a bit. When the Urak-hai returned, rope in hand, he walked over to Aragorn and tied his hands behind his back. "Pull him up." He commanded and walked over to Legolas. "I hope you enjoyed seeing your friend somewhat alive."_

_Turning his head back over to face Legolas, Aragorn kept his eyes on the elf's, giving his friend a look that said everything would be okay. But Legolas knew that it was just an act and that deep in Aragorn's heart he knew that it wouldn't. Saruman wasn't the most lenient wizard in Middle Earth. If he wanted someone dead, then he would defiantly kill them with no second thoughts about it. Hearing something being dragged on the ground, Legolas knew that it was the table they kept all their weapons, if you could call them that, on._

"_Ah. Shall we begin then?" Saruman asked, smiling a bit and stepping aside for the Urak-hai to take over. The prince watched him grab a whip and walk over to Aragorn, kicking Gimli out of the way. Of course they would choose the whip first. It was always the first weapon one would use to torture someone. But, Legolas only knew that from experience. Of all the times he was captured, they would always use the whip first. Why? He was never exactly sure. Maybe it was because it hurt, but it wasn't enough to kill them; and most of the time when someone captures another, they don't want them the captive dead. __**Most**__ is the key word._

_Each time Aragorn was struck by the weapon, Legolas' frown grew a bit more. He thought that it his mouth would be touching the ground from him frowning so much. Legolas didn't like seeing his friend unable to do anything. The whole reason __**why **__his friend couldn't do anything…was because of him. It was his fault that he was reckless during the battle. It was his fault that he allowed the Urak-hai to take him to Isengard. And most of all, it was his fault that Aragorn and Gimli were there. _

_After the human's back was completely bloody and welted, the Urak-hai stopped and switched over to using a flail. Hit, after hit, after hit, Legolas watched Strider's face cringe in pain and clench his eyes shut. In the middle of Aragorn's 'session', Gimli woke up which gave him a few moments to let himself re-prepare for what was to come. Yes, Aragorn thought it would be painful, and he knew what he had in store for him, but no matter how many times he would be tortured, it wouldn't stop hurting. Looking up again at Legolas, he gave him a reassuring smile and then looked over at Gimli, who was being stubborn again. _

"_Be quiet, you obnoxious dwarf!" Saruman shouted and tapped his staff on the ground, causing Gimli to be completely still. "I knew I should have left you out there…" He mumbled and turned to a near by Urak-hai, and then began to whisper to him as well. Legolas was about to listen to what the wizard was saying, he heard Aragorn let out a loud moan of pain, and instantly looked over to him. He didn't want to say anything, since if he did, Saruman might hurt all three of them even worse that he was going too, and he didn't want to inflict any more pain on Aragorn._

_Legolas watched the Urak-hai leave the room, wondering what he was going to do, or fetch. "What do you plan to do, Saruman?"_

"_Now, if I told you, that would ruin it." The wizard responded and turned towards Aragorn and Gimli. He tapped his staff on the ground once again, causing Gimli to fly up from the ground and into the wall. "Is it true that an elf befriended a dwarf?" Saruman asked, turning his head just enough to see Legolas. But the elf did nothing, he just continued to grip the chains above him and stare at Aragorn, then Gimli. "Is it?" He asked once more, waiting for a response. But, the answer never came. "Prince Legolas, you're just causing them more pain by being stubborn." _

_Legolas looked over to Aragorn and saw him shake his head. He wouldn't give Saruman the pleasure over knowing that he became companion's with a dwarf, which was basically a taboo for elves. Before Saruman could ask once again, the Urak-hai came back with two blades in hand; Legolas' elven blades. One blade was still silver and the other was orange, which meant that it just came from a fire. "Not going to speak, are you Elf?" Saruman nodded and grabbed the cool knife and inspected it for a moment. "Fine craftsmanship. You elves really can make exceptional weaponry…" He said. Quickly, Saruman took the knife and jabbed it through Gimli's armor, stabbing his heart. Legolas' eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight. Gimli had just been killed with his own weapon. And whose fault was it again? It was his. It was Legolas'. _

_Once again, he began to pull against his chains, trying to get away from them and over to Gimli, but there was no point. He was stuck there and Gimli was dead. Saruman set the knife down on the table and stepped aside, again, for the Urak-hai to begin. The creature grinned widely and walked over to Aragorn. Whatever was coming next, Legolas didn't want to see. But, Legolas __**would **__watch it. Though Aragorn was getting the physical pain, Legolas was getting the mental and emotional, and he wouldn't just leave Aragorn to suffer through it all by himself._

_Soon enough, the Urak-hai began to slash and cut at the human's back with the hot knife, smiling each time Aragorn would flinch or let out a sound; even if it was just a little one. Legolas knew that if they continued any longer, Aragorn would pass out, and didn't want that to happen, since the next time he would wake up they would continue. He had to do something. But there wasn't much he __**could **__do, unless his elf magic kicked in, of course. "Stop it!" He shouted over to Saruman, causing everyone, excluding Gimli, to look over at him._

"_Be quiet, Legolas!" Aragorn quickly blurted out, though in utter pain. Instead of listening, he just kept on speaking._

"_He has no reason to be here, and you know it. You are just doing this to spite me." Legolas spat, glancing at his friend for a split second, then went back to glaring at Saruman. _

"_Hm…" The Istar began, stroking his long white beard. "Well, dear Prince, you do have a point." He said, still stroking his beard. "Aragorn has no reason to be here…" Pause. "Kill him." Hearing those two words, Legolas' eyes widened once again and he began to pull on the chains, trying his hardest to get to his friend. Before Aragorn could even attempt to move, the Urak-hai took the knife and slid it across the human's throat._

Seeing the sight of Aragorn being killed, Legolas jolted awake and looked frantically around the dark room. Saruman was a tricky man. First he made Legolas remember something he chose to forget, and then he made him dream about his biggest fear. What if that was to be Aragorn and Gimli's fate? How would he ever be able to live with himself? Sighing heavily, Legolas let his head fall forward and just hang there. He felt…defeated, and he didn't even know why. It was probably because if they did get captured, he knew that it _would _be his fault. No matter how many times they would tell him it wasn't, they all knew it was. 

_Even when I could be in danger of turning into something I despise, I still cannot help but worry about someone else…_ It was very like him. Legolas could be dying and he would still be concerned for someone else. His father always said that it would get him into trouble one day. Apparently, he was right. Pushing that thought of his mind, Legolas looked up from the ground and began to stare at the door, once again. He would do anything for some glimpse of light. Especially since he didn't know how wounded his arms were, and those were the things he needed most. 

After another hour or so, he assumed, Legolas finally saw the thing he had been hoping for the whole time. Light. The door to his cell swung open and in walked Saruman with two Urak-hai. The elf remembered the one. His name was Durlug and he was the one that was in charge of getting Legolas to Isengard. "Nice t' see ya again." Durlug said and grinned widely, showing off his rotting teeth. Just looking at the creatures teeth made Legolas' stomach turn. He didn't want his teeth to look like…_that_.

Before responding to him, the Prince made a face of disgust and shook his head, "I cannot say the same for you." He said. Durlug's smile turned into a face of annoyance and anger, and then stepped away from Legolas. "_Le hannon_." He mumbled and looked over at Saruman, who was just watching him like an animal. Soon, he moved his gaze from Legolas' eyes and moved them up to his arm.

"Ah, could you not use your Elf magic to get the dagger out?" The wizard asked, walking over to Legolas while staring at the weapon. Legolas rolled his eyes very slightly and looked at something besides Saruman. Ignorant people who mentioned him and his 'elf magic' really annoyed him. Ignorance, in general, annoyed him. "I assume not." Saruman said and yanked it out, staring at the blood on the blade once out, and passed the knife over to Durlug. "Like we spoke about, Durlug." Saruman commanded. _Let the process begin… _He thought to himself, smirking a bit.

**R&R!**


End file.
